Troublesome humans
by MissHayley
Summary: yet another adventure leads the League on a path of peril, magic and death.
1. on a night so clear

**The trouble with humans**

**Chapter One: On a night so clear...**

It was a bitterly cold October night, it was the kind of cold that your bones felt, a cold that could kill if you weren't prepared for it. The night was dark with only the moon shining down onto the lonely village of Glostbury, there were no clouds and the full moon sent strange shadows spreading out all over the place.

The village of Glostbury was a small, close-knit community situated in the centre of the forest of Knowelle. The population was two hundered and twenty and the villagers survived by rearing their own herds of sheep, cow, goats and pigs and growing their own crops. All of the villagers attended the small church that was situated opposite the village well that was the main supply of water, all of the children attended the Glostbury schoolhouse, the schoolhouse consisted of three rooms - two classrooms and one large hall that was often used as the village hall or meeting place.

On this night. the only light that could be seen in the village was the sole flame coming from the torch hanging on the watch tower where a lone guard stood twenty feet from the floor, watching the surroundings of the village through the dense mist that had begun to settle in.

The only warmth the guard could feel was coming from the flames of his torch, he had stopped blowing on his hands to keep them warm a long time ago as it didn't seem to be working and instead he had resulted to taking rather large gulps of whisky from his hip flask. The foul tasting liquid did indeed take his mind from the coldness, but it also took his mind away from his duties and so he didn't notice as the cloaked figure darted out of the forest that surrounded the village and darted behind the cover of the buildings.

The person seemed to wait behind the shelter of a chicken shed to see if they had been spotted and then, when no reaction came of their entrance to the village, they made their way further into the village, heading for the schoolhouse.

Something strange had been happening in the village of Glostbury for the past week or so, it was why the villagers had decided to set up a watch tower in the first place. They hadn't had one before as they had never felt the need for one, every night they would all settle down for the darkness of the night and everything would be okay, but when the village woke the next day they would discover the schoolhouse covered in what appeared to be symbols of the occult. It greatly worried the god-loving villagers and they had set about keeping watch of their village from high up to catch the culprit in their evil act, but it seemed to no avail as even though the men folk of the village kept watch, they were never able to catch anyone conducting the evil graffiti.

the cloaked figure rushed past the village well and slowed as it reached the white walls of the schoolhouse. The person stopped and looked up at the tower of the church opposite, the bell tower was taller than the watch tower and stood silouhetted against the awesome moon. The villagers were knowledgeable about the latest technology it seemed for the clock tower had a mechanical clock attached to the outside. The figure watched the tower intently, never moving its head from the tower until, that is, the clock hands both reached the XII in the clock face. As soon as they both hit the twelve, the figure pulled a lump of black rock from the pocket of the cloak and began to draw symbols on the pale white walls of the schoolhouse.

Their hands were a blur and never seemed to stop, until the heard the polite cough from behind them and turned to find at least half of the village stood there watching, flaming torches raised about their heads. Stood infront of the crowd was a small group of men and one woman, all of whom stuck out against the villagers like a sore thumb. "Evenin'" a man with a white substance all over his face and dark glasses on his eyes said in an extremely strong cockney accent, "I think you've got some explainin' to do mate" he finished as the group moved forwards. The cloaked figure dropped the lump of coal.

**A/N: The Village of Glostbury and the forest of Knowelle are completely fictional.**

**Just who...or what, is the figure in the cloak? Make sure you read chapter two to find out...**


	2. Revelations

**The trouble with humans...**

**Chapter two: Revelations**

The mayor stood in shock, all blood in his body seemed to have rushed to his face. He turned to look at the others with him, the village priest Father Stone was making the sign of the cross and the group of travellers that had arrived the day before were looking at each other.

One am was normally a time of sleep for the villagers of Glostbury, but not on this night. The villagers had all surrounding the school house, those that were not permitted entrance inside were outside all stood silently in a circle. The group who had confronted the hooded figure had marched them straight into the hall of the schoolhouse, followed by the village mayor and the priest. Once inside they had closed all the window hatches and bolted the door to stop the villagers from entering and had promised that they would reveal the truth to them as soon as they had discovered exactly what the truth was.

They had then lit numerous candles around the hall. The group who had apprehended the cloaked stranger were stood in the centre of the hall, the American with blonde hair down to his shoulder and the man with the cockney accent were holding the person in the cloack between them, they hadn't pulled the hood down yet and so the face of the stranger was still a mystery. Soon the villagers had finished preparing the hall and stood opposite the people with the cloaked figure, they had spoken of the fear the person had brought to the village and demanded to know who they were and what they wanted, but the figure in the cloak did not answer, it was at this stage that the priest decided they should pull down the hood. The mayor had agreed and so they had.

This is when they all stood in various stages of shock, for you see, although they had never seen the cloaked person before they all presumed that it was a man, so when the blonde haired American man holding the figures arm had pulled down the hood to reveal the face of a young woman they had all gasped in unison. The two men let go of her arms and stepped away from them, roughly barging into the man with the white paste on his face.

"y-y-you're, you're a woman!" the mayor stuttered pointing at her with one of his stubby fingers. The woman stood in the middle of the group looking directly at the mayor. "This isn't the time for pointing out the very obvious." She said is an Irish accent, "You and your villagers are in great danger, you stopped me from marking the building and so..." "How dare you desecrate our schoolhouse with your symbols of evil" the elderly priest stepped in front of the woman and raised his hands towards to roof, "yes, yes explain yourself young lady!" the mayor said stepping to one side so that he could see the woman.

"Look" she said spinning and looking at the people who had been holding her arms, "I was doing it to protect your village" she said quietly, the priest laughed "Don't be such a fool, the only person who we need to protect us is our god" he stated, the mayor nodded in agreement. "It was the easiest way of me to protect the village against...it, but now it seems as though it may be too late" she continued, as though she hasn't paid attention to what the priest has said.

"Do not talk such utter rubbish, we will see you burnt or hung for this Witch!" the priest yelled, he raised a hand to bring down across the womans face, but a strong arm stopped him. He looked at the owner of the arm to discover the blonde haired American man shaking his head. "I don't think there is any need for violence" he said calmly looking the elderly priest directly in the eyes, the priest gulped and the American turned to look at the lady in the cloak, "how do you mean too late? too late for what?"

The woman looked into the mans brown eyes and sensed that he was someone who would believe her. "It's hard to explain and we don't have a lot of time" she told him, "I...you see..." she stopped when the sound of the church bell chiming rang through the hall.

She sighed and started to undo the cloak she was wearing. "You really wont believe this but there is a creature living in the village well that is born from pure evil, I have been keeping down there with the charms on the walls, but you stopped me tonight and so now i have to go and fight, because you have got the whole village out there and they are probably going to be breakfast" she spoke so quickly that it took some seconds before what she had said sunk in by which time she had span on her heels and ran towards the door of the hall.

Outside of the schoolhouse the villagers were standing, waiting for some indication of what was transpiring inside, when the doors flew open and a strange woman ran down the steps shouting at them to all run to safety, nobody thought to move, instead they all moved back away from her. The woman stood on the bottom of the step looking around at the crowd with sheer desperation on her face.

The mayor, priest and small group of travellers exited the hall behind her, standing on the top step and looking as confused as the rest of the village.

"listen, If you all stand here you are going to get eaten by the most vile creature you will ever see, it is about to come out of that well and you are all going to be its breakfast, now run to safety!" she yelled at the top of her voice, but to her despair not a soul moved.

The villagers stayed where they were not quite sure what to make of the strange woman, and that's when they started to laugh. It began as a nervous giggle that escaped the lips of the local butcher and ended up in mass stitches as every member of the village was doubled over in laughter.

The woman ran her hands through her hair is despair, and walked backwards up a couple of the steps so that she could keep the well in her vision. She turned to look at the mayor who was giggling slightly "It's true" she mumbled, "Of course it is de..." he stopped in mid sentence for a large groaning noise had started to tremble through the air.

As the villagers realised they were hearing something that wasn't of the normal sounds of a village they all became silent. It seemed to be coming from the well behind them and they all slowly turned to see smoke slowly billowing out of the opening.

The small group of travellers moved back inside the hall, the American moved down the steps and grabbed the young woman by the arm and made to drag her back inside, she pulled away from him "I can't leave them!" she told him, but he shook his head "They are going to hang you, you can leave them" she looked over her shoulders at the villagers who had started to scramble away from the well, screaming their heads off and she shook her head and made to pull away from him once more but it was to no avail as he hoisted her over his shoulder and span around to move into the hall just as a creature erupted from the well.

The door slammed behind them as they entered the hall, but the screams of the villagers and the roaring of the creature could be heard through the wood. The man with the American accent lowered the woman onto the floor but grabbed her hand as she made to run back out of the door "woah there! you want to be hung?" he asked her, she bit her lip "No, not really" she smiled slightly and he led her into the meeting hall. The others were stood there waiting for him, there was a trap door in the floor and they had opened it and were standing around it. "You took your time" The lady wearing a dark dress said as she lowered herself into the trap door. after she had disappeared the other members of the group lowered themselves through too.

Soon there were just the strange woman and the American left, he moved towards the door but the woman stopped him "Wait" she said, he was crouched down and about to climb through but stopped and looked at her, "What are you doing?" she asked him, tugging on her sleeve nervously, "escaping" he replied simply. "No, I mean how? where are you going?" she asked, trying to look past him into the door, "uh...I don't know" he said and he dropped down, she looked over her shoulder at the door, the screams had died down and she couldn't hear the creature anymore. She shuddered and reluctantly followed the man through the trap door.

**A/N: if you haven't worked it out already, the group of travellers are the league, they just haven't introduced themselves yet. **

**So...what is going to happen next? where does the tunnel lead? Who is this woman? **


End file.
